Fairy Guardians
by Lets Do That Again
Summary: Four Beings, a shade, an imp, and sibling fairies, are sent to a land teeming with magic by a goddess. She only had one simple request to ask of them "Grow old and die". (Officially discontinued. Redo story is up in site).
1. Prolouge

**Prologue:**

Friends till the end

 **The Legend of Zelda Series is owned by Nintendo, and Fairy Tail is owned by Funimation.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Demon/deity speech"**_

 **Line Break**

Deep in the woods of Ordan, there are many things that have been hidden from mortal eyes for centuries; one of which, is the Skull Kids. They are imps formed by children that have lost their way in the woods. It does not happen often, but when it does, the child gains a suit and hat of leaves, and, unfortunately, loses its face, leaving only beady yellow orbs for eyes, and orange, beak-like lips. Having been formed of children, they all love to just play around (more like screw with people) and have fun in the forest. That is, all but one.

This one skull kid is different from the rest. Oh sure, he laughed and played like all the rest, but he had a fascination with masks. He had been fond of wearing them for as long as he could remember. Skull masks, Keaton masks, Frog masks, you name it, and he wore it. Bu this fascination would get him in trouble one day, for one day, he "found" a mask with a great and terrible power sealed inside it. Naturally, he put it on, and was then enslaved by the power he found. He would have destroyed an entire realm too, were it not for a brave young boy who managed to stop him.

This young boy endured a hellish cycle of pain and loss in order to put a stop to the skull kid's mistake. And in the end, when the evil was defeated, the two became friends. However, the boy was on a journey, and could not stay for long, but he promised that they would meet again. And they did.

 **Line Break**

It was years later; the boy, Link, had grown into a young man, and had yet to complete his quest. He was once again riding, with a cloak and hood on as winter was coming around, into the Lost Woods with his trusty steed, Epona, to find Navi, the young fairy that he grew so close during his quest to save Hyrule from Gannondorf. He had been systematically searching the woods since he was twelve years old, and still had found no signs of his dear old friend.

" _Maybe"_ he thought _"I should just give up on searching for Navi. It has been ten years after all… I should just go back to Lon Lon Ranch. Heh, If I hurry I can get back in time for Malon's grilled Cucco and a Deku Berry shake, and perhaps a little something else to end the night"._

While deep in thought about his girlfriend, he failed to notice a rustling in the trees above him.

"Are you sure about this guys?"

"Of course we're sure".

"Yeah sis. It'll be fun".

"I don't know…There is something awfully familiar about that guy on the horse. The horse looks familiar too…Guys…? And you already left…"

As Link was riding along, he and his mare were both struck in the head by a couple of deku nuts. Now, ordinarily, this would not be a problem, but the nuts hit them with so much force that they exploded with a large flash of light. Epona reared back and Link, disoriented, was flung off and thrown into a tree.

"WOOOAAAHH-"

 ***THUD***

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Did you him fly Tatl, Tael? HOOOHOHOOHOHO! That's what you get for riding in the Lost Woods all alone stupid. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ungh, my hea- wait…Tatl…Tael…! Skull kid, Tatl, Tael, is that you guys?"

While it was surprising to the three that the man did not run away screaming in fear, as that is what most did after they heard a Skull kids high pitched laughter ring though the trees, they were stunned that the man seemed to recognize the name of the fairies.

"Umm. Wh-wh-what do you mean 'is that you?'" Tatl shakily shouted.

"Well that's because" Link then took off his hood to reveal a mop of blonde hair and piercing blue eyes "It's me, Link ".

At this Skull kid and the fairies, one white and one dark purple, jumped down to the ground. Skull kid began sniffing the air, and he did find a familiar scent of trees and magic, but these were the Lost Woods, it always smelled like that.

"I see you need some convincing, all right…" Link then began to rummage in the satchel around his waist. Skull kid tensed and was about to flee until the man took out a weird looking green…thing…and placed it on his head. He the gestured to himself "Now do I look familiar?"

The white fairy then flew at breakneck speed into Link's chest "LINK!" she cried. "It is you! After all, who else would wear such a stupid hat!"

"Well I told you before, I happen to like this hat….It's good to see you again Tatl". He smiled warmly. He then turned to Skull kid and Tael, still frozen in place "And you too, Tael, Skull kid".

Skull kid just continued to stare at Link's face, and then proceeded to hurl rocks at said person.

"Ow, ow, ow, hey, Skull kid -ow- what in Din's name?"

"YOU PROMISED!" He yelled out, stopping his assault. He then looked to the ground, tears falling down. Link stood up and made his way towards the crying Skull kid. " ***Sniff*** Y-y-you said we would me-me-meet again, but you di-di-didn't. ***** **HIC** ***** We stayed at that tree stump for months and you never showed! I-I-I thought you forgot about us…" Skull kid was full on sobbing by this point. Tatl and Tael were not doing any better either.

Link was then washed over with a sense of guilt. He **DID** promise that they would all meet again, but he never kept that promise. _"Well"_ he thought _"Time to amend that"_.

"Skull kid…"

"…Y-yes?"

"I did not meet with you guys during those ten years, and I can't even begin to apologize for that. However, perhaps we can make a new promise".

"W- ***Sniff*** -what?" Skull kid asked, the sobs beginning to subside.

"Yeah. My journey is over….I never found my old friend, and in the process I forgot about three new ones. So how about this, every other day, I'll come here and the four of us can play as long as you want. How does that sound?"

"That…sounds...terrific!" He yelled, jumping with joy. Tatl and Tael dancing in the air around both of them.

"Great. But first, we should probably calm down Epona."

"Oh…" Skull kid then remembered that had thrown a deku nut full force into the horse's face, "Sorry about that…" He sheepishly stated.

 **Line Break**

Link kept this promise, meeting with Skull kid, Tael, and Tatl alternating days to play in the woods. To save trouble, he built himself a house at the edge of the woods so he and Epona wouldn't have to trek all the way to the ranch in order to rest. Link even introduced Malon to the trio one day. And aside from the awkward meeting where Skull kid tripped her on a vine, exposing her undergarments for the world to see, they all got along great. When Link and Malon eventually married, the three were mingling in the treetops during the ceremony, happy for their friends. When Link and Malon started to grow their family, Skull kid, Tatl and Tael were always there to entertain the kids. All was good…Until the war started.

Even though the sages sealed away Gannondorf, averting catastrophe, not all were happy. Koume and Kotake were furious that their aspirations would never come to pass, and began to raise an army of foul creatures to bring about the age of darkness they desired. When the kingdom announced that they were recruiting soldiers, Link was all too willing to take up the sword to once again defend his home.

The war was a long and sordid affair. By the time it was over, Link had more than done his duty, and yet, was not properly thanked. While he did not care for expensive gifts or excessive praise, he did want to be appreciated. He lost his right eye in a three-on-one battle against darknuts, protecting his squad while they rested, and was given a pat on the back and condolences for his lost organ. But, regardless of the experience, he returned home mostly whole, and his family and oldest friends celebrated his return.

Years passed, and Link grew into an old, wise, and ultimately tired man. His children had moved away to live their own lives, and Malon had passed away just a year ago in her sleep.

One day, Link packed up what little he still owned, sent it to his children via the newly set-up postal service, and hobbled into the forest. He found a nice tree to sit down under, sat down, and waited.

Eventually, Tael, who, along with Skull kid and Tatl, had been following Link, asked "What are you doing Link?"

"Waiting ***Cough*** ".

"For what?"

"My time in this world to end".

"WHAT!" Tatl shrieked "Are you crazy! Do you know what will happen if you die here Link?! You will-"

"Become a- ***Cough* *Cough*** -stalfos?" He rasped out. "That is only if an adult gets lost in the woods Tatl, and I am exac- ***Huff*** -exactly where I want to be. With any luck, that will be enough" He was silent for a few moments. "My only regret ***Cough*** , is that I was unable to teach what- ***Wheeze*** I had learned to the next generation. Oh well," he wistfully smiled "You can't win them all…Skull kid, Tatl, Tael…".

"…Yeah Link…" Skull kid replied.

"…If, if I do turn, ***Cough*** descend into darkness, would you keep watch over the master sword and the temple of time? As I stalfos I doubt I can stand to be near such a holy place".

"…Yeah" The fairy siblings had tears streaming down their face, Skull kid's as well. "Yeah Link, we'll ***Sniff*** do that".

"…Thank…you…my…dear…friends…" And just like that, Link, the Hero of Time, died.

 **Line Break**

All throughout the land that day, everything seemed to deflate. Lake Hylia lost its sparkle, Death Mountain's rumblings grew silent, the forest and life within darkened, it rained heavily for hours on end. No one, not even the Queen, Zelda, arguably the most powerful sorceress in the land, could find an answer as to why the entire world seemed to weep that day. To further the phenomena, small statues with large holes in them cropped up across the land, each one seeming to play a song. These "howling stones" (for the melodies they played sounded haunting to one's ears) were another mystery no one could explain. People would try to play the melodies they heard, thinking they were some ancient and powerful magic, but none could follow the tune. Some even reported sightings of a golden wolf with one gleaming red eye nearby, which would shake its head at them as if to say "You are not worthy". And indeed, for ages, no one of worth showed themselves, until a young boy, with the ferocity of a wolf, began his journey.

 **Line Break**

There are many mysteries deep within Ordan woods that cannot be explained. One such mystery involves an imp with a trumpet and floating white and purple lights, playing and dancing around a skeleton wearing worn and moss covered bronze armor, with one glowing red eye, wearing what looks to be a smile on its face.

 **A/N: I know that there wasn't any mention of anything even remotely Fairy Tail this chapter, but I needed to set the stage. Next chapter starts the adventure in Fiore.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

New Face, New Journey

 **The Legend of Zelda Series is owned by Nintendo, and Fairy Tail is owned by Funimation.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Demon/deity speech"**_

 **Line Break**

Early morning deep in Ordan woods was a boring time for most, as many of the creatures that dwelled within, to say nothing of any human settlers, were still asleep. For Skull kid, (who, being a skull kid, did not need sleep) this was torture.

"I'm BOOOORRRREEEEEED. Tatl, say something funny" Skull kid whined.

"…Mnah…" Came a grunt from the top of his hat.

"That's not funny".

"Skull kid, shut up, I'm trying to sleep".

"But the sun is up. And you said that when the sun is up I can 'pester you', as you say, until its goes back down again".

"…Well shut up anyway".

"Fine" he huffed, "I'll just go find Link and Tael, they'll fix this problem" he declared and started to march deeper into the forest.

"Yeah, yeah…".

After a few minutes of hopping through trees (because walking is too slow) he found Link, or rather, the skeleton that holds his soul, sitting under the shade of a tree with Tael sleeping on his helm. It was a peaceful scene. Skull kid just watched them for a few silent seconds, then grinned mischievously and pulled out his trumpet (cause flutes are too quiet) and blew into it as hard as he could.

 ***PHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM***

Both figures awoke with a jolt, Tael falling to the ground before frantically flying into the air "AHHHH!" he exclaimed, "We're under attack! Evasive maneuvers! Link, protect me, I'm too young to die!"

"Tael" Link called out, "Tael, TAEL! Calm down, it is just Skull kid on his blasted trumpet".

"…Oh…" the fairy then turned to Skull kid "…You suck" he deadpanned. "Hey, where's sis?"

Skull kid, who was laughing so hard his hat fell off, froze. He then slowly stood straight up and gazed with fear towards his hat, which was shaking on the forest ground. Tatl then flew out of the hat and right up to his face, her white ethereal glow taking on a red tinge. "YOU DOLT!" She screamed, "WHAT PART OF SLEEP DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!"

"Hmmm…" he adopted a thinking pose, "…The core concept". He answered confidently.

Tatl, who had adopted a full on red glow, started to shake in anger. Link chose to intervene now before things got really ugly. "Alright you two" he began, "break it up. What's done is done. Now we just need to decide what to do for the rest of the day".

" **Might I make a suggestion**?" A voice called out.

Link immediately summoned his sword, pulling Skull kid behind him while Tatl and Tael hid in Skull kids hat, and turned towards to sound of the voice. It revealed itself to be a beautiful woman, exuding a powerful aura, in a modest white dress with long green hair put into a braid. "Who are you?" Link barked out, his glowing red eye locked onto the woman, sword pointed directly at her.

"… **Really now my champion** " the woman eventually replied, a warm smile on her face " **Is that anyway to talk to someone you have just met**?"

"' _My champion'?_ _What in Faro-!"_ Just then, it clicked for him. The green hair, the powerful- _"heavenly now that I think about it"_ -aura, the fact that even though she was in the middle of the forest with a stalfos pointing a sword directly at her chest she did not panic one bit. His sword arm began to waver a bit "Yo-yo-you are…"

" **Farore** " she finished, Skull kid and the fairies gasped at that, " **Goddess of courage, bringer of life, and your patron my child. A very cross patron at that** " she said, crossing her arms.

Link grew dumbfounded at this. "I beg your pardon, 'cross'?"

" **Yes cross** " she replied, glaring at him, " **You should not be here you know** ".

Link stayed silent for a few seconds, before replying, "I am afraid I do no-".

" **Do not try lying to me** " she cut him off, eyes glowing with power " **You died in these woods and became a stalfos yes, that much is true. However, my sisters and I decided to give you a chance to come to peace with yourself, which you did by the way, by passing on your skills to your descendent. You yourself said 'I have no regrets'…That then begs to question as to why you are still here** ".

"Umm, excuse me, Lady Farore" Tael spoke up, peeking out from Skull kids hat "What are you talking about?"

Farore lost her angry look, and frowned at the three behind Link " **What I mean child, is that Link should have moved on to the afterlife by now, but chooses to stay, even though it will only end up hurting him in the end** …"

Tatl spoke up next, appearing beside her brother, "What do you mean 'only end up hurting him'?"

" **I mean** ," She began, putting her hands together, " **That if Link does not move on soon, then he will lose his mind to madness, and become a true stalfos. It has already begun too** ".

The trio then moved to look at Link, who had averted his gaze to the ground, "What does she mean that it's already begun Link?" Skull kid quietly asked, Link stayed silent "…Is that why start shaking out of nowhere when you think we aren't looking, cause I noticed".

Link then flinched guiltily, before looking directly at Skull kid "…Yes, I have been feeling the pull of madness upon me. But I am resisting it" he directed that last bit towards Farore.

She just shook her head sadly, " **But the blessing we placed upon you has worn off Link. And no matter how strong your will is, you are still mortal, and can only resist for so long** ". Silence reigned for a few, long, minutes. Farore then looked at Link again, her eyes hardening, " **I refuse to let you become a mindless monster…let go Link, please** ".

Once more, Link turned his gaze to the ground. Skull kid then spoke up again, "It's because of us isn't it. You are staying because of me, Tatl and Tael right?" His eyes grew watery, and he began to shout "WELL GO ON! LEAVE! WE DON'T NEED YOU TO STAY!" Tatl and Tael began to cry silently along with Skull Kid "… ***Sniff*** …just go Link. Its okay…Really, it is" Skull kid finished, flashing a brilliant, but obviously fake, smile.

Link just looked at the three, his oldest friends, in silence. "…I refuse," he stated, gaining everyone's attention, "Lady Farore, I apologize, but I absolutely refuse to leave these three again. I swore that we would stay friends forever, and I am not about to break my word" he finished, looking at Farore with a hard glint in his lone eye.

Farore just closed her eyes and took a deep breath "… **You are an incredibly stubborn and compassionate man** " she told him. She then opened her eyes and gave Link a soft smile " **but that is why you became my champion in the first place…you say you will not leave these three alone**?"

"Not while we still breathe".

She then smiled coyly, "… **Well…we will have to fix that won't we** ".

Link then brought his sword dangerously close to her throat, Skull kid, Tatl and Tael all gasped while she merely raised an eyebrow "Goddess or not" he growled, his eye shining brightly "If you touch those three I will make you pay".

" **What are you** -" Farore then took a moment to think about her previous statement, her eyes grew wide and she flushed a little in embarrassment " **Oh did you think-goodness no! I was not going to suggest killing the three** ".

"…Oh…" Link dumbly replied, lowering his sword "Umm…terribly sorry about that". He heard three snickers coming from behind him. If he still had a proper face he would be as red an angry cucco. "So…if not…that, then what do you suggest we do?"

" **Well** " she then grew a sly smile on her face, " **for most mortals, I have found, 'forever' means until their death. And since I am not, let me repeat, not, going to just kill you four, you will just have to die of old age** ".

"Not to sound rude milady" Tatl spoke "But skull kids and stalfos are immortal unless they are killed, and me and my brother are fairies, and won't die unless we try to bring someone back from the brink of death".

" **That is true young fairy. And that shall be dealt with accordingly, but first, Link, Skull kid, might you join me in a song**?"

"A song ma'am?" Skull kid asked, confused.

" **Yes child, a song to heal your weariness** …" she trailed off.

Skull kid was still confused. Link then took pity on him and whispered the answer into his ear. "Ooooohhhh. Okay". Skull Kid pulled out his trumpet and, in a flash of light, a golden wolf took Link's place.

Farore smiled at the two " **Tatl, Tael** " she turned towards the fairies, " **might you dance along with our song**?" The duo got the hint.

Farore started, her soft sweet voice carrying throughout the woods. Link soon joined, his howling adding a somber tone to the already haunting melody. Skull kid finally entered, his trumpet not blaring, but smoothly flowing with the slow and soothing song. Tatl and Tael were dancing above their heads, small pinpricks of white and purple light falling to the ground as they swayed to the song.

 **Line Break**

All throughout Hyrule their song was heard. In Zora's Domain, prince, soon to be king, Ralis, who was still had reservations of the throne, grew calm as he heard the song. It was as his mother right next to him, softly caressing his cheek, as if to say _"You can do this"_. Princess Zelda, who felt as if the reconstruction of Hyrule would run her ragged, was filled with a renewed sense of purpose to restore Hyrule to it its former glory, and then some. And a young boy-no, a man- who was gazing at the sunset, as day shifted to that tiny window known as twilight before slipping into night, a melancholic expression on his face, suddenly smiled as he fondly remembered to adventure he had with a mischievous imp that managed to steal his heart.

 **Line Break**

A flash of light engulfed the clearing, so bright that Tael and Tatl had to avert their gaze, but Farore looked on in joy.

 ***Thunk***

 ***Thunk* *Thunk***

Link and Skull kid opened their eyes and looked to ground in wonder. Link first noticed that he was higher off the ground than he should be, and Skull kid was just looking at a pair of hands hands, pale, fleshy hands, on his trumpet. They then both looked down. In front on the ground of Skull kid was a black mask with yellow eyes and an orange beak. In front of Link were two masks, one of a skeleton with a cut across its right eye, and one of a golden wolf. Skull kid then dropped his trumpet and slowly moved his hands up to feel his face. "…A face…" he quietly said "…I have a face again".

Tatl and Tael moved forward in awe, for they had only ever seen Skull kid as a skull kid. The boy in front of them wore a simple shirt and pants, had the typical pointed ears seen across Hyrule, a reddish brown mop on his head, and forest green eyes. "Woah…" Tael began "Skull kid, your Hylian again…"

"I don't think we can call him Skull kid anymore you two" a deep voice said.

The three turned to look at the speaker, and looked on in shock. It was Link, but the way he was centuries ago, when they had first seen him again outside of Termina. Light blonde hair with clear blue eyes, a chiseled face atop broad shoulders, dressed in his old hero garb. This was Link as he was in his prime, the hero who saved Hyrule from darkness. "Lady Farore" he spoke again.

" **Hmm-oh** " She had been staring at the transformed Link as well and quickly turned away, a tinge of red on her cheeks, " **Yes Link"** She cleared her throat, " **What is it?** "

"Am I to assume that these masks work the same as the ones I had in Termina?"

" **Yes, they have the same transforming capabilities** ". She answered " **Now, onto business. Link, you cannot stay here** ".

Link gained a puzzled expression "But I thought you said-"

" **Let me finish** ", she interrupted, " **You have already died in Hyrule, and I cannot just bring you back to life, that is a serious infraction of rules. What I can do however, is send you, Skull kid-** "

"Evan".

" **Pardon?** " Farore turned her gaze to the transformed skull kid, who was gazing at his mask in awe.

"Oh, that was my name, before I…you know" the now named Evan told her.

She just smiled, " **Of course. You Link, Evan** " Evan smiled, " **Tatl, and Tael will just have to go to another world** ".

"Another world?" Tatl queried.

" **Yes child** " Farore answered, " **Link cannot stay in this world, as, to reiterate, he died here. But, he can live anew in another world. It's a little loophole us godly beings can exploit. Now Link, telling you about this world would take too long, so, as soon as you leave you, and the children, will be fed basic information of the world you are going to live in. You will also have the your old hylian shield, spells, gilded sword, resized to fit your adult body, your masks from Termina, a map of the land, and a compass** ".

"Thank you my lady. You are too kind" Link replied.

Farore smiled and opened a portal. " **This will take you to Fiore, a country in Earthland, the world you will stay at. Just promise me something** ".

"Anything my lady".

" **Grow old and die, properly this time** ".

Link chuckled "Of course… My lady, one last request, if I may?"

" **Yes Link**?"

"…My descendent…help him. I see in him the same look I had in my eyes all those years ago, all I ask is that he be happy".

Farore gained a pensive look, "… **I shall try…** ".

"That is all I ask. Now, come on Tatl, Tael…Evan, to a new start".

"Yeah!" Evan then leapt up onto Link's shoulders, causing him to stumble a bit "To adventure! Forward March!"

"Skul-I mean, Evan!" Tatl called out "Careful, both of you are Hylian again. You might break something."

"Oh come on sis, let them have some fun" Teal turned to Farore, "Thank you again my lady".

" **You are welcome Tael** ", and with that, two fairies, a former skeleton, and an ex-imp entered the portal, to places unknown.

 **Line Break**

Link had just finished herding goats for the day and was about to enter his house to get some well-deserved rest. A flash of golden light caught his attention, and he saw a letter with the symbol of the Triforce shining brilliantly on a wax seal. He opened the letter, thinking it from the princess, and was shocked to see it was written in ancient Hylian. He was never the best study, but he did recognize a few words, "create", "bridge", and "worlds". Sleep long forgotten, he rushed inside to get some supplies and head out in search of his old friend Shad, he had a document to translate.

 **A/N: Okay, so the adventure will really start next chapter. And in regards to the last chapter, don't expect me to continue that storyline. While TPLinkXMidna is one of my favorite pairings, I am not about to do story about the two getting back together. Just use you're imagination or make your own story.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A monster in the making.

 **The Legend of Zelda Series is owned by Nintendo, and Fairy Tail is owned by Funimation.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

 **Line Break**

Fiore is a land full of wonder. Dense forests, tall mountains, deep valleys. Despite the country's relatively small size, ( **A/N Seriously, look at the official Earthland Map)** it is a place where adventure and dreams run rampant. It is here that the goddess Farore sent four beings to live out their lives.

Soon enough, Link, Evan, Tatl, and Tael stepped (or floated) out of the portal and found themselves in a forest, the sun reaching its peak.

"So" Link said, "This is Fiore".

"…Doesn't look much different from Hyrule" Tael spoke up.

"...Maybe Farore sent us to the wrong place".

Tatl then smacked Evan on the head. "Don't be stupid" she scolded, "She is a goddess, of course she knows what she is doing".

"Still…" Evan replied, rubbing his head. He then snapped his fingers "I know!" He then reached into Link's satchel and pulled out his new mask. He moved to put it on.

Link's eyes widened "Evan, wa-", but he was too late, Evan had put on the mask.

Evan soon began to twitch and shiver. He then began contorting violently before arching his head up and screaming into the sky "AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHGHHHHHGHGH!" A flash of light occurred, and he had emerged in his old Skull Kid form. He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.

Link and the fairies soon crowded around him. "Sorry Evan" Link spoke up "I should have warned you, first transformation is a rough one".

"You okay Evan?" asked Tael.

"Want to be healed up?" Tatl follow up.

" ***Wheeze*** No, no, I'm…good." Evan finally said. He then turned to Link, "Are all transformations this bad?"

"No, like I said, only the first time is painful. After that, you only feel a slight sting. I should probably get mine over with as well". Evan sighed in relief before standing up and sniffing the air.

"Oh!" he exclaimed.

"What is it Evan?" queried Tatl.

"I wanted to see if this place smelled any different," He took off his mask, relieved that there was only a slight sting as Link said. "It does, the air smells…stronger".

"...Stronger..." Tatl deadpanned.

"I know what I smelt".

"Perhaps it is the magic of this land," Link added.

"Yeah, I do feel different" Tael said.

"Yeah, yeah, that's all well and good, but quick question. Where are we?" Tatl said.

Evan tilted his head, "In Fiore Tatl. Did the portal fry your brain?"

Tatl just took a deep breath. "Link, check your map please?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Link, having been married, knew what the tone of voice meant, and quickly rummaged through his satchel. He paused however, when he felt a small smooth object. _"What's this?"_ he thought, _" It's too big to be the compass, I am wearing all my gear, and the masks are in another pocket"._ He pulled out the object in question and looked on in shock to reveal the Ocarina of Time. "What in the name of Nayru?"

"Hey Link" Tael said, noticing the ocarina, "I thought you said you returned that when you came back from Termina?"

"I did…Oh well, might as well keep it". He put the ocarina back and pulled out the map and compass. Their location glowed green, red, white and purple "Hmmm, it would appear we are near a town called…Acalypha". He then noticed that the upper-right hand corner of the map had the current time and date. "It's 11:00 am, if we leave now we should be able to make it and grab some lunch, I have a bag full of rupees to cover the cost".

"What are we waiting for? Let's go" Tael said.

 **Line Break**

As the group was nearing the town they were wrapping up their cover story since, after all, it would be suspicious if two fairies, an armed man in green, and a small boy with a trumpet suddenly appeared from out of the woods.

"…Okay so to recap" Tatl said, "Tael and I will hide out in Link's cap while you two pose as father and son looking for work who just moved from…"

Link finished with, "we won't say were we moved from. I'll just say that unfortunate circumstances forced us to relocate from our farm and that I will need a job to get us back on our feet".

"Well what if someone asks what the circumstance was?"

"A jerk noble coupled with a drought".

"Will that work?"

"No matter where you go those things will always be there. Trust me, it'll work.".

"Question" Evan interrupted.

"Yes Evan?" Link responded.

"If we are pretending to be father and son, then…should I…call you Papa?" He asked, head down, poking his fingers together.

Link paused at this, as did Tatl and Tael. He then turned towards Evan, crouched down so that they were looking each other in the eye and said "If that is what you want, then yes, I can be your Papa" Link then opened his arms to give Evan a hug.

Evan just looked up at Link, a hopeful gleam in his eyes, before finally saying "…Nah. That'd be too weird. I'm just going to stick with calling you Link". Then, with an impish smile, he sidled past Link and moved forward.

Tatl, Tael, and Link just stayed glue to their spots before Link got up with a long sigh "…Okay, I'll admit it, he really had me going there".

"Yeah…" Tatl spoke up.

"Back as a Skull Kid he was always a trickster, especially considering the fact that not having a true face made lying and telling jokes easier. Considering that he just got his face back, and he can already control what he shows on it…" Link trailed off.

"…By the goddesses…we've created a monster" Tael finished, horror creeping in his voice.

"Hey guys!" Tael jumped in fright, Evan suddenly appearing right behind them. "The town is just over that bend…you okay Tael? You're light's looking a little dim".

"Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine, nothing wrong with me. Nosiree bob" the fairy blabbered.

Evan narrowed his eyes, causing the fairy to squirm a bit. "Okay. Glad you're feeling all right" he smiled and continued down the path, tooting on his trumpet. Link and the fairies just shared a long look before shivering and following him.

 **A/N: Here it is. Chapter two. There will be interactions with Fiorans (is that how you say it?) next chapter. Also, Link and Evan's current physical ages are 24 and 10 respectively. Oh, and send me some thoughts as to any new masks the foursome should acquire, as well as magics they should learn. I already have some lined up, but would like to hear your suggestions.**

 **P.S. So, I can't see any new reviews that anyone posted. I can see the numbers, its currently eleven, but the last review listed is from June 26 by 'The Grimm Fate'. Weird, I know, but I can't see any criticisms people wrote, so that is horribly detrimental for me (if anyone else has this problem let me know). For those that previously posted, and any that would want to post, just PM your review. Hopefully the problem will be fixed soon.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Rich up to the ears.

 **The Legend of Zelda Series is owned by Nintendo, and Fairy Tail is owned by Funimation.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

 **Line Break**

After walking for about ten minuets, the group of travelers could clearly their destination. Evan, begrudgingly, stopped playing his trumpet and was gazing in awe at the town, as the only other large settlement he ever visited was Clock Town in Termina. He also noticed the large number of people, and subconsciously sidled closer to Link out of nervousness.

Link himself was looking around the town as well, but not with the same intentions as Evan. He noticed that, among other things, there were no walls or towers for guards to keep a look out. He also noticed that there weren't any real guards. Sure, some people had weapons on there person, but there wasn't anyone in a uniform. _"Since there are no guards, either these town people believe that that they are completely safe from danger, which is stupid, or law enforcement here is so horrible, they just gave up"_. Link had to stop himself from drawing the blade on his back in precaution, as he did not know how people would take to that.

When they entered the town square, Link pulled out his map again to see if he could find a place where he could exchange his rupees for the local currency. Evan was still looking around, when he noticed something odd. The people nearby by were, staring at them, and pointing. Not in a mean way, Evan saw that no one was sneering or mocking them, but in a curious way, like when sees something out of the ordinary and wants to know what it is, but won't actually get close enough to it. "Link" Evan said, "These people are staring at us".

Link didn't look up from his map "Well Evan, these people probably don't get too many travelers".

"No, I don't think that's it…" Evan trailed off.

Link tore his gaze from the map and saw that there were indeed other wandering folk in the town. People with rucksacks and the like, and no one was staring at those people, only himself and Evan. Link merely narrowed his eyes a bit before shrugging and putting the map away. "Come on Evan. I found a merchant's guild, hopefully we can exchange our rupees there". Link headed north, and Evan quickly followed.

Some time later, the duo found themselves in front of the "Love and Lucky" guild. However, the "K" in "Lucky" was off its hinges, so it looked like it said "Love and Lucy". Link and Evan entered the building, approaching the front desk. A woman with blue hair in a bun was sitting there, writing something down on some paper. She heard them approach and said, in a bored, practiced voice, "Welcome to the Love and Lucky Merchant's Guild, my name in Elaine. How may I he-" Elaine, who lifted her head up to greet the people in front of her, stopped abruptly, as she noticed some oddities about the man and child in front of her. She moved her head closer to the pair and her eyes widened in shock.

Link, growing uncomfortable with the silent staring, spoke up. "Um, Miss? Is something wrong?"

"Think her brain's broken?"

"Not the time Evan".

"Ears…"

Link turned to look at Elaine again. "Pardon? Ears?"

She then pointed an ear to the side of Link's head. "Your ears. They're…pointy".

Evan spoke up "Is that weird?"

Elaine looked at Evan as if he had grown a second head. "Of course its weird! Ears are supposed to be round, like mine" she pointed to her own ears.

"Well how do you know those aren't the weird ears?"

"Everyone else has them".

"We don't".

"Exactly. Its strange".

"Well round ears are strange to me".

Link decided to intervene before the situation got more out of hand. "Miss Elaine. I have some gems on me. I would like to see how much they are worth".

Elaine turned to Link once more. "Oh, sure, just hand me a gem and I'll go get our resident gem-cutter". Link took out a green rupee and handed it to her. She left to go further into the building, but not before taking one last glance at the pair, shaking her head as she exited the room.

"Well" Tatl spoke from Link's hat, "That explains the weird looks you guys were getting".

"Yeah" Tael said, hiding under Link's hat as well, "You'd think these people had never seen a Hylian before".

"Well we are in a different world you two. Hylians, or any of the other races back home, most likely don't exist here".

"Awww" Evan moaned "That means I won't be able to cause a Goron avalanche, or Zora feeding frenzy".

Link just gave Evan a pointed look "…It's probably for the best."

After about ten minuets of waiting, most of which consisted of Link slapping Evan's hands whenever he moved for his trumpet, they heard a loud thump and footsteps running in their direction. A short man with wild white hair burst into the room. Noticing Link, he ran up to him, shouting "You! Are you the owner of this gem!" He held up Link's rupee.

Link held up his hands in a calming gesture before saying that yes, the gem was his.

"Where did you get it?!"

"…Cutting grass…?" Link answered, since while the rupees were a gift, which was how he generated most of his income before getting a job.

The man just stared at Link incredulously before muttering "Yes of course, why would you answer me honestly when you have a hidden place full of riches like this".

"I beg your pardon?" Link asked.

The man just looked at Link before straightening up. "Young man, from what I have observed of this gem, this beautiful gem, you could buy up this town with half of this".

Link's eyes widened at the revelation. Evan just tilted his head "Meaning what?".

The man turned to Evan, "My boy, if you have any more of these gems lying around, you and your father will be rich. Richer than perhaps the king himself" Evan gained a thoughtful expression at that.

Link broke out of his stupor, and said "Sir, first, he is not my son. I am just looking after him since his parents are gone. Second, can we get actual money now, or will we have to use some sort of roundabout credit system?"

"Oh I can give you the cash now, if I want to bankrupt this and every town in a 100 mile radius. We will have to deposit all the liquid assets into an account and then you can draw out money from there". He then held out his hand "The name's Harris".

Link returned the gesture. "A pleasure to meet you Harris. I'm Link and this is Evan".

Evan spoke up once more "Wait, Mr. Harris. From what I understand, me and Link have a lot of money, right?"

"That's right kid".

"Enough to buy whatever we want?"

"Well, within reason, but yes".

"Cool, cool. Hey Link?"

"Yes Evan?"

"Can we get something to eat? I mean, we have the money, and I haven't had actual food in at least 1,000 years".

Link's stomach chose then to voice its agreement. He chuckled a bit before turning to Harris, who beat him to the punch. "What say we all go out and get some lunch. We can discuss business afterwards".

 **Line Break**

 **A/N: Another chapter complete. So, Link and Co. are filthy rich. Doesn't mean they won't take up jobs. If anything, they'll just do everything pro-bono. Besides, I don't think Link would feel comfortable taking a town's money (a lot of money for the more dangerous jobs) given his life as a self-less hero. Also, anyone know why Bold words don't show up when I view this story on my laptop, but do when I view it one my phone? I just want to know if its something I'm doing wrong, or if its a site thing. Later.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Gravity works wonders.

 **The Legend of Zelda Series is owned by Nintendo, and Fairy Tail is owned by Funimation.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

 **Line Break**

Harris took the two (four if you include the fairies in Link's hat) to a small bistro near the center of town. The townsfolk were still looking at Link and Evan's ears in awe, but Harrison either had enough tact to not ask them about their ears (since that would be a strange thing to ask people you just met) or did not really care about it. Evan, despite his earlier comment about not having had any food in a thousand years (as skull kids don't need to eat to survive), did not eat much, just s sandwich and apple juice. Link too had a small meal, tomato soup and bread, and would sneak small portions of bread into his hat so that Tatl and Tael would have something to eat as well.

"So" Harrison began as he saw they were about finished with their meal, "what do you two plan on doing? All Elaine told me was that you were forced to leave your farm".

"That's right" Link answered, "Right now we are looking to travel for a bit, perhaps take up some quests".

"Quests?"

"Er, I mean help people out. You know, find lost items, kill monsters, clear bandits out of the area, those kind of things".

"Really?" Harris questioned, incredulity in his voice.

Link tilted his head at the tone, "Yes really. Something wrong with that?".

"Well, it's just, why? You already have more than enough money to live comfortably. Hell, your great-grandchildren could live lavishly with all the money you can make with those gems. Why risk your lives for pocket change?"

"Pocket change?"

Harris raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Well yeah. I mean, why else do a job?"

"…Well I wouldn't doing it for the money".

Harris's eyes widened in disbelief, "Not for-then why?"

Now it was Link's turn to raise his eyebrows "To be a good person. Why do I need to get paid to help people stay and keep safe?"

Harris just shook his head, "With that philosophy no guild will take you in".

Evan chose now to spoke up, having been silent during the adults' conversation, "Excuse me, what do mean that they won't take us in?"

Harris faced Evan, "Guilds operate on a clientele system. A person, or town, sends out requests that offer money and rewards in hopes that a guild will take up the fix their problem".

"Oh, I get it" Evan then pursed his lips in thought, "What if someone can't pay enough to fix the problem?"

Harris just blinked, "Then the request doesn't go through".

"And what about the problem that needs fixing? Or the people in trouble?" Evan asked with a concerned tone.

Harris hesitated before turning to look at his drink and answered, "They don't get any help".

Evan just stared at the man before announcing "That's mean".

"…Yeah kid…it is".

Link then spoke up in an attempt to break the somber mood that had taken place, "Why don't we head back to the guild and get our account set up?"

"Yeah" Harris responded, placing down money for the meal, "that sounds like a good idea".

 **Line Break**

All three headed back to the guild. Upon arrival, Harris's mood lifted at the prospect of receiving gems the price of a dukedom. Evan however, was still a little cross at the idea that people would not receive help simply because they could not pay up. Now, Evan is not a saint, he knows that he has done some bad things in his long life (the whole incident in Termina for example). But, on the rare occasions he decided to help people, such as children who wander to far in the woods, he didn't expect anything other than a nod in thanks, and even then he didn't really stick around to see them off. The fact that people wouldn't do anything until receiving money disturbed him.

Link and Harris meanwhile, were finishing up the transactions. "Alright" Harris said, "You two should be all set…Oh! I don't have your last names".

Link and Evan blinked at that. Link recovered first and replied "Kokiri. Link Kokiri". Harris nodded and looked to Evan.

Evan looked up "Oh, my turn. Hmmm…Ooh! Thundersplat!" he stated with a wide smile.

Link and Harris just stared at the boy before Link said, "Woods. His last name is Woods". Evan just glared at Link, who glared back. Eventually Evan turned away, mumbling about Link ruining his fun.

Harris, who was smirking at the exchange, finished writing up the accounts. "All right, you guys are golden. Just take these cards here and you'll be set".

Link took both cards, one with his name, and the other with Evan's.

"Than-"

"EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND!"

At that moment, a group of six men armed with clubs and swords barged into the guild. No one moved. The man in front of the group, a large, fair skinned, bald guy with rippling muscles, wielding a large spiked club, smashed his weapon to the floor, smashing the wood and causing a small tremor, "I SAID EVERYONE ON THE GROUND!"

The people without magic, mostly the guild workers, threw themselves on the ground at that point. A couple mages decided to try their luck and rush the group. One man, who was charging up a fire spell, was immediately kicked aside by the leader and smashed a desk nearby Link and the others. "Anyone else wanna give it a go?" The leader asked smugly. The other mages slid to the ground, as did Link and his group. "Now" the leader began, "Here's how this is going to go down, you guys are going to give us-" Link had stopped paying attention at this point and tried to think off a plan to stop these guys.

"Harris, who are these guys that are brazen enough to rob a place in broad daylight with so few men".

"Probably a dark guild. They have been cropping up more and more these days. Better to just do as they say, don't wanna cause trouble".

"Uh-uh, I am not getting robbed by some punks my first day in town" a soft voice spoke from Link's hat. Harris looked at the headgear in surprise.

"Tael!" another voice fiercely whispered

"Wha-ooh, right. My bad Link".

"No matter" the man replied "Right now we have to get rid of these guys".

"How?" Harris decided to ignore the voices from Link's hat for the moment. "We're out in the open, we can't sneak up on them, and the leader can knock us through a wall with that club of his, not to mention his little entourage.

Link nodded in agreement, they were in a sticky predicament, and he then noticed a chandelier above the group of men. He followed to chain and smiled when he saw the rafters. "We can drop that chandelier on them. That'll end things quick".

Harris's eyes widened, "Won't that kill them?"

"Maybe, maybe not".

Harris blinked at the indifferent comment before shaking his head, "Regardless, we can't get up there, it's too high up".

"Maybe for us" Link then looked at Evan, a sly smile on his lips "But I know someone who can easily get up there".

Evan looked confused before a mischievous smile grew on his face, "I like where this is going".

"Move behind the desk and transform". Evan then slowly, quietly, moved behind the desk. When safely behind the furniture he put on the mask. After a slight tingle and small flash of light he was in Skull Kid form once again. He quickly moved to a shadowy corner and began climbing up the wall. Harris looked on in shock at what had just happened. Unfortunately, the leader of the group, who was well into a monologue, noticed the flash of light as well. Narrowing his eyes, he strode towards Link and Harris.

"And what do we have here?"

Harris spoke first, in a pleading voice "Please sir, we don't want any trouble".

"Really?"

"Really".

"Well, you know what I think?" He moved his club dangerously close to Harris's head, "I think I see a couple of wise guys who think they can pull a fast one on Dark Unicorn" He would have said more but was interrupted by a snort. He turned to Link who was trying to keep a smile off his face. "Something funny greeny?" he asked in a threatening tone.

The guild was tense as everyone was waiting for Link's response. The man soon spoke, "Yes actually. The fact that you guys, a criminal organization, decided to name yourselves Dark Unicorn".

Everyone was stunned at the fact that someone A) had to courage to speak calmly in the face of a madman with a club, and B) he had the stones to insult said madman's group. Madman in question blinked in shock before gritting his teeth, "What did you say?"

"I was just commenting on the fact that your organization has a stupid name. I mean, why unicorn? Why not something intimidating like rabbit, or kitty?" Link's face took on a cocky smirk.

The madman took a deep shuddering breath before lifting his club with both hands above his head. "Any last words?"

Link turned his gaze to the group of men, then above them, "You might want to tell your men to move".

The man raised an eyebrow before a snap echoed in the building. He heard screams and a crash before he turned around, and saw his men trapped under a chandelier. He then heard a low whistle followed by a high-pitched voice up in the rafters "Huh, that fell faster than I thought".

The man spun around trying to locate the voice, "Who said that!?"

"I did" the voice sang out.

"Get down here and fight like a man!"

"Don't suppose you could come up here and fight like a kid?"

"I'll take up that offer" the man spun around and saw Link standing up, sword and shield drawn. He smirked evilly.

"At least I'll be able to take you down".

"I highly doubt that" Link responded in a mocking tone.

The man charged with a roar and swung his club horizontally. People gasped as they saw he only lifted his shield, lazily at that, to block the blow. _"His arm is going to be crushed"_ was a common thought.

The madman thought the same. Which was why his face paled dramatically when the shield easily absorbed his blow. Link didn't even flinch. Link gave a smirk of his own "My turn". He stabbed his sword forward, easily going through the man's shoulder. With a cry he let go of the club and fell to the floor, tears in his eyes, pleading for his life. Link's eyes widened comically at the sight of this guy ,who looked incredibly tough, blubbering like a newborn. Link just sighed before walking up to the guy and kicking his head, knocking him out. "And stay down".

At that moment, a bunch of men in armor stormed in the building, "Free-" The lead man would have said more, but was stunned silent by the fact that there was a group of men under a chandelier, some of whom didn't seem to be moving, and a man in green with a shield and bloody sword standing over a still body with blood pooling around it. Link merely raised and eyebrow and asked "Are you guys going to do anything, or am I going to have clean this place up myself?"

 **A/N: Another chapter done. Also, that whole thing with Link and Evan just casually dismissing the fact that they may have crushed some people to death is not just because I want to make them seem like uncaring sociopaths. See in my little universe, not only did Link endure the events of OoT and MM, but he also fought in a war where he lost an eye. You don't survive a war without compromising some moral values. Not to mention the centuries he spent as a stalfos. Who knows what he did then. As for Evan, he spent pretty much all of his life as a skull kid. He was also asked by Link to keep the Master Sword safe until someone else (his descendent) came to get it. I'm going to go out on a limb and say that more than a few greedy people tried to get their hands on, if not the sword, then the riches in the temple before it eroded with time. Considering that only a few people know of its location (otherwise it would be considered a holy sight/tourist attraction) its safe to say that people who tried to find it were never seen or heard from again. But don't worry, they aren't going to make a habit out of killing/seriously crippling their enemies, but they won't be wholly adverse to it should to situation demand it. Remember to review. Later.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Waterworks

 **The Legend of Zelda Series is owned by Nintendo, and Fairy Tail is owned by Funimation.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

 **Line Break**

Yajima was in the middle of a long day. The magic council had called an emergency meeting- about something vague-and had to travel all the way to Era from Hargeon Town. He ran into one of the Magic Council's employees [ **A/N: one of the frog guys** ] and a platoon of soldiers, and had no excuse to travel alone. Cue an awkward carriage ride to Era. To add on, as they were passing by Acalypha Town someone came barreling towards them and mentioned that some dark guild members were holding up the local merchant guild.

Yajima had no qualms helping the town, as a (former) member of Fairy Tail he took it upon himself to help out where he was needed. As it stands, his biggest complaint with the detour would be the chewing out he would get for being late to the Council meeting.

Upon sneaking into the guild with his Flattening magic, to see if he could neutralize the threat himself to limit any possible casualties, he came upon a curious sight. A young boy (with pointy ears) peeled himself away from two men (one young man in green with pointy ears, and one older man with regular rounded ones), hid behind a desk, pulled out a strange looking mask, put it on, and transformed into some strange creature he had never seen or heard of in his life. Yajima blinked in surprise at the sight. " _That looks like Takeover magic,_ " He thought, " _but why the mask, Takeover's don't require a medium to use_. _"_

As the transformed boy climbed the rafters, the leader of the dark guild members moved over to the two men. The man in green openly mocked to leader, even with the threat of having his head caved in _"Brave kid"_. Then, the leader's compatriots were crushed under a massive chandelier. Yajima hadn't forgotten about the boy, he had a feeling that the two had planned to cause a distraction and somehow get rid off the crooks. That being said, he did not expect their solution to the problem to be crushing the other men under at least 30 lbs. of metal. Then the man in green unsheathed his sword and taunted the leader. _"This can only end badly…for the dark guild member"_ cue a block and stab combo from the man, _"yup, just how I figured_."

 **Line Break**

Currently Yajima was in a small room with four other people. The man in green, the (now untransformed) boy, the magic council employee he was riding along with, and the captain of the platoon they were traveling with, named Kirin and Han, respectively.

After the initial shock of Link and Evan's appearance wore off, (Link waved it off as a genetic trait, to which Han asked why they had never seen them before; he responded "it skips generations"), they had spent a few hours getting their background of both the events leading to and their presence in town. Link and Evan stuck with their original story, they were farmers until their local lord got too demanding and they decided it would be better to just leave the farm altogether. They traveled "by foot" to Acalypha, where they were then caught up in the hostage situation.

"Let me get this straight" the frogman asked, in the middle of lengthy and tedious interi- sorry, interview, "you, Evan, climbed up in to rafters and…bit through the chandelier's rope, thereby crushing the men underneath?"

The boy responded with a nod. Kirin then turned to the man in green, "And you, Link, told him to do this?"

"I asked for a distraction, and Evan delivered" Link curtly responded.

Han spoke up at this, "And the fact that one of the men under the chandelier is dead, and the rest will be lucky to ever walk again is what…an unfortunate circumstance?"

Link, Yajima noted, actually seemed to think on this for a moment, deciding how best to answer the question, before shrugging, "Things happen."

Kirin and Han narrowed their eyes at the indifferent remark; "You do realize sir, that you could be put in jail for this?" Kirin gravely stated.

Link's eyes widened at that. Not due to the threat, but more so of the fact that he averted a potentially deadly situation and these people were considering punishing him for it.

Yajima, though a little perturbed by Link's demeanor towards the men that were dead/crippled, could sympathize with his reaction. If it were up to him, they would sweep the incident under the rug. But, the law is the law.

 ***Sniff** *** *Sniff***

Everyone turned towards the source of the noise, Evan, who had the beginnings of a runny nose and tears on the verge of falling. "P-P-please mi-mister ***Sniffle*** g-guard s-si-sirs" the boy blubbered, "D-don't ***Sniffle*** punish L-Li-Link for what I did. ***Sniffle*** I j-j-just wanted to help. After, ***Sniffle*** m-mom a-a-and dad ***Sob*** Li-Link has t-ta-taken care of m-m-me. Please, ***Sniffle*** l-le-let me take th-the blame." After that the boy burst into tears. Link moved to gather the boy in a hug, which he eagerly reciprocated. For a moment, the only the sounds in the room were Evan's heart wrenching sobs. Everyone, even Kirin, who had put away many a sad case, had tears in his eyes.

Yajima cleared his throat "Yes, well…I think we can just let these two off with a warning gentleman?"

"Err, quite right sir" Han replied.

Kirin was quiet for a moment "…So be it," he looked over at Link "This is your only warning young man." Link just nodded his head, still holding Evan. Yajima and the others exited the room, their work done.

Evan and Link held their embrace, then Link looked up and saw that the door was shut and no one was with them, "All right, we're clear." He and Evan ended their hug, Evan wiping the tears off with his sleeve.

Tatl spoke from Link's hat, "That was impressive Evan. If I didn't you as well as I do, I would have bought that."

"Yeah man. You had those guys wrapped around your finger. Genius, pure genius," Tael said.

Evan gave the shittiest of shit eating grins, "Yeah, that was too easy. But man, it hurts to cry, how do people do that on a regular basis?"

Link gave a chuckle, "Well, to be fair, we don't do it as often as you would think…Still though, jail time for a self-defense kill, things sure are different here." While Link had only the one brush with the law in this world, he could already tell that things were…less lenient than back home.

Hyrule itself had a fairly low crime rate. In a world where money was found lying in the grass, it was hard to go hungry. Still, there was the occasional greedy individual who thought that robbery was a good career plan. If you were traveling along Hyrule field and were unfortunate enough to be chosen as a target, and then one thing lead to another and the would-be-bandit(s) lay dead in the field, so long as you reported the incident you would be fine; a small tax for the act, 50-200 rupees, but nothing beyond that.

If this incident (a group of men trying to rob a mercantile guild in broad daylight) were to happen back in Hyrule, and someone solved the problem with a few casualties, as in this case, they would be commended for their efforts and given a reward for assisting in keeping the peace, assuming of course the guards were unable to resolve the issue themselves.

"C'mon you guys," Link, said "Let's go find Harris and see if he can point us to the nearest inn."

 **Line Break**

Yajima was in a circle with his fellow council members, having rode at top speed to ensure he wasn't too late to this urgent meeting. The chairman, Crawford Seam, began the session. "Thank you all for coming. I realize this is very short notice, but something has recently caught the Magic Council's attention." Everyone was eager (read: impatient) to know what constituted such an impromptu gathering. "Several hours ago, we noticed a large spike of great magical power. We do not know who, or what caused it, nor do we know its purpose. What we do know however is that it originated in this area." He pulled up map of Fiore, the area of the anomaly highlighted blue. Yajima noticed that the area was close to the town where he met those two pointy-eared people. _"Hmm, interesting…"_ the man then internally shrugged _"They seem like nice enough folk, no sense in needlessly prying."_

 **A/N: Whoo! Next chapter complete. Man I haven't updated this story in awhile. Oh well, life happens, and hey, least it isn't dead. Remember to leave any reviews, comments, or suggestions.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Making new friends

 **The Legend of Zelda Series is owned by Nintendo, and Fairy Tail is owned by Funimation.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

 **Line Break**

Link and Evan were headed towards the guild to meet up with Harris in the hopes that he would be able to show them a place where they could rest for the night. As they were walking through the town they noticed that the townsfolk were still staring at them, though now they were holding none-too-subtle conversations about the pair.

"Did you here about the incident in the guild?"

"He cleaved a man's shoulder off with that sword of his".

"I heard the tall one brought down a chandelier to crush those gang members for there arrogance".

"No, no, no. It was the short one that did that. He called on some rats in the rafters to tear through the ropes".

The pair in question had varying reactions. Evan was still a little nervous with the crowd, but took comfort in the fact that Link, and Tatl and Tael, were with him. Link was more annoyed than anything else. He never much liked unwanted attention; he was fine with hiding in plain sight, doing what he could without notice as everyone else went on with his or her lives (paradoxical since one of the reasons he became a shade was due to zero recognition for his deeds, but hey, he's only Hylian). About the only people whose opinions he actually cared about Saria (his first friend), Navi (the closest thing, as he looked back on it, he ever had to a mother), Malon (his wife), his children, and the trio currently traveling with him. As it stood he considered just leaving town right then and there, but felt he owed it to Harris to at least say goodbye.

 **Line Break**

They found Harris at the guild, where he was helping other member's clean the now destroyed chandelier, ruined floorboards, and bloodstains. He saw Link and Evan enter the building and waved them over, "Hey you two! Glad to see you weren't arrested. In case no one else has said so already, thanks for what you did". Link and Evan gave a pair of smiles at that, "It might have been a little excessive in the eyes of some, mine included, but considering any other alternatives things worked out for the best".

Link gave a sigh of relief, "Thanks for that Harris, I was afraid you might have wanted to distance yourself after…"

"Eh, it was a dangerous situation, no need to sweat over details".

Evan grabbed the adults' attention, "Not that seeing a pair of old men talk," Link and Harris blinked at being called old (although both conceded that by all means, magical or otherwise, they were old), "isn't fun, but I'm tired, and would like to sleep".

Harris raised an eyebrow in confusion before realization set in, "Oh right! You guys don't have a place to stay. Well follow me, I can lead you to the nearby inn".

 **Line Break**

The inn Harris took them too was a substantial one; four floors, each room having its own bathroom with a shower; a nice place for weary travelers to rest for the night, or late afternoon in our quad's case. Harris too had turned in to sleep, the stress of the day having caught up with him. Link paid with his fancy new card, a process that still confused him, but he ultimately didn't care about learning since it got the job done. After ensuring that no could enter their room unannounced, Link let Tatl and Tael out from under his hat, they then perched themselves on a spare pillow on Evan's bed, falling asleep in each other's arms.

Evan himself was eyeing the bed, not willing to get on it. He turned to Link, "And people sleep on these?"

Link, who had stripped of his weapons and armor and was currently lying down in his own bed, gave an exasperated sigh, "Yes Evan, people regularly sleep on these". He then sat up and gave the boy a curious glance, "Why are you making such a big deal out of this? You know what a bed is".

Evan shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, but I've never had to sleep in one. And now…"

"Well what's the problem?"

Evan pushed down on the mattress, "It…it just feels weird ok. I'm not sure I'll be comfy on something this soft and…contorty."

Link gave a long sigh, too tired to honestly care, "Then take a pillow and blanket off and sleep on the floor". He flopped face first into his pillow.

Evan did just that, but as he placed the pillow down he saw a tree outside their window, "Ooh! Even better, I'll sleep on that tree branch outs-"

Link's voice, though muffled by the pillow, held a tone of authority in it, as he responded, "Absolutely not".

Evan gave a soft groan, "Why not?"

Link lifted his head, "Because this is our first night in a new world where, apparently, evil organizations can roam around with little impunity due to the fact that this land has never heard of localized law enforcement; on top of the fact that we, very publically, made enemies out of one of these organizations". He ended his tirade with a glare leveled at Evan, daring the boy to challenge him. Evan just stared back at Link before lying down on the floor. Link smirked, "Smart" and turned out the last light in the room, letting darkness carry them to sleep.

 **Line Break**

The next morning Link and Evan met up with Harris for breakfast; they wanted to say goodbye before finding a job and heading out to the road.

Link and Harris were engaging in polite conversation, while Evan was uncharacteristically quiet. Link took note of that, asking, "Evan? You're being very quiet…" His tone quickly became interrogative, "What are you planning?"

Evan didn't register Link's question for a second. Link had to snap his fingers before Evan broke out of his stupor, "Whah! Sorry…I was just a little distracted is all".

"About what?" Harris probed.

Evan looked at Harris, and then at Link, before saying, "I think we should tell him Link, about, you know…"

Link leaned back a bit in surprise at Evan's statement, "Uh, are you sure Evan?"

Evan gave a firm nod, "Yeah. I mean, odds are people are going to find out eventually, I just think it would be nice if a friend found out from us first".

Harris interrupted, staring at Evan, "Wait a moment. You consider me a friend?" He gestured to himself. Evan just gave a shrug and a smile.

Link himself was in thought, but a quick tug on his hair soon had him involuntarily nodding at the idea, so he rolled with it. "All right then. Harris, if you don't mind, could we have this little…reveal in a private setting".

Harris was nonplussed, but told Link, "My workroom in the guild should suffice".

"Good". With that, the three paid for their meal and headed for the guild.

 **Line Break**

All the while as they were heading towards his office, Harris was curious as to what secret that the two wanted to share with him. He then remembered the voices that came from Link's hat, _"Well"_ he thought, _"assuming that is what they are talking about, what could it be that they are so protective over…Could it be some creature that made those precious gemstones? But why risk bringing it out to the world, and why…"_ Harris was so deep in thought he didn't notice they were at his office until he bumped his head on the door. With a low curse he unlocked it before ushering his companions inside.

Link and Evan were in awe at the room. It was filled to the brim with posters detailing different precious stones, as well as various gems themselves on shelves. Link noted that on of the green rupees he gave Harris to exchange was prominently on display in the middle of the room, as if it were some rare prize. Link chuckled under his breath at the thought of a GREEN rupee being worth such reverence.

Link then cleared his throat catching Harris's attention, "What we are about to show you is something you must never, ever reveal, unless such a time passes as they become public knowledge, understand?" Harris nodded, cementing the thought that these mysterious creatures were the source of his income.

Link lifted his hat, and to Harris's eye widening surprise, two balls of light-one white, and the other purple- with wings floated off of his head, moving towards Harris. The white ball spoke first, with a distinctly bell-like, feminine voice, "Hello there! My name is Tatl, and this" she…gestured? "Is my brother Tael".

"Nice to meet you Mr. Harris" the purple ball- _Tael_ , he corrected himself- spoke.

Harris just stared at the sibling for a long while, jaw unhinged at the sight. Tatl and Tael were beginning to get a little uncomfortable. Finally, Harris spoke, "A-a-are you…fairies?"

Tael beamed with pride, "Yes sir. Genuine fairies."

Harris moved around them, gazing in awe, "Remarkable…"

He then moved to their "backsides", scrutinizing them. Tatl spoke up, "Hey, hey! Watch those eyes buddy!"

Harris's cheeks grew red as he backed away, waving his hands in front of him. "Oh no, no, no, no, no. You misunderstand. I was merely looking to see if you had tails."

The four friends threw Harris quizzical looks. Evan voiced their question, "Why would you think they have tails?"

Harris responded, "Well, there is a rather famous guild out there called 'Fairy Tail'. I believe their reason for the name was questioning the myths behind fairies having tails.

Tael snorted, "Well I have the answer right here, a big NO."

Tatl snickered, "Someone will have to tell those guys to come up with a new name. Maybe 'Keaton Bush', you know, another "myth"" Her companions all started chuckling, but the joke was lost on Harris.

Harris then shook his head, "Regardless, thank you for showing yourselves to me. And I promise to take this to my grave if need be".

Link smiled and patted the man on the shoulder, thanking him for his discretion. "Now then," Harris began again, "Let's see if we can't find you some jobs, you are still interested right?"

 **Line Break**

Link and Evan were currently on the road again, the former having picked a handful of jobs that paid either upfront or upon completion. Tatl and Tael were flying alongside Evan, whom was hand standing down the road. Evan righted himself before speaking to Link, "I'm glad we told Harris about Tatl and Tael. Didn't feel right keeping it from him".

Tatl responded, "Yeah, he's a nice guy".

"I just wanna find these 'Fairy Tail" guys and set the record straight," Tael grumbled, "I will not stand for this misrepresentation of our people!"

Link threw the fairy an amused glance, "Why is this such a big deal too you?"

"…It just is okay! How would you feel if people went around saying Hylians have a third eye under their armpit?"

"Well which armpit?" Evan queried back.

"Does it matter?"

"I like to think so."

"My, My," A voice interrupted from behind the group, "You've all met with such…interesting fates' haven't you?"

All four froze at the voice, but whereas Tatl, Tael, and Evan began shaking a bit in fright, Link gave a small sigh, "Hello again". Link turned around to look at the owner of the voice, a tall man with pointed ears, short red hair, wrung hands, a large backpack filled and covered with masks, and squinted eyes over a wide, toothy smile, "Happy Mask Salesman". The man's smile, though it should have been impossible, grew wider upon the recognition.

 **A/N: Someone new/old has entered the fray. Is he good? Is he evil? Will I wait over a month to update this story again? Eh, who knows.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Masks! Masks! Masks! (Say that three times fast)

 **The Legend of Zelda Series is owned by Nintendo, and Fairy Tail is owned by Funimation.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

 **Line Break**

Link and his companions just stared at the creepy man in front of them. Well, Link stared; the others were doing their best to avoid his gaze, though Tatl was able to at least look in his direction. "So…" Link began, "What brings you here?"

The Happy Mask Salesman, almost instantaneously, looked up to the sky, a hand cupping his chin, "Well, this is one place in which I have not visited, ever. I was quite shocked when I found out, for that meant that I had not spread the joy of masks to these people," another almost instantaneous movement, and he was looking straight at them, arms spread, "And I could not just stand by and let that happen". Link nodded his head slowly in response, "And what about you four?" The Happy Mask Salesman was wringing his hands again, "For what purpose are you wandering these lands?"

Link shrugged, "No reason in particular. Looking for some form of employment before we decide on anything permanent". The Happy Mask Salesman bobbed his head in response.

Tael, still shaking like a leaf, then spoke up, "U-u-uh, L-L-Link," he gulped, "Wh-wha-what ar-are y-y-you d-d-doing?" Link just looked at the fairy on his shoulder with a raised brow, "I m-m-mean, wh-why ar-aren't y-you f-f-f-freaking o-out r-r-r-right n-n-now?"

"Why should I?"

Tatl answered for her brother, "He means…that, by all means, this guy should be, you know, dead, or at least, not here".

Link just hummed in thought, "Well, I would think that, except for the fact that he once conjured up a massive piano from nowhere to teach me a song, and then put it away just as fast". Tatl blinked as she remembered the event, "Not to mention that he disappeared right in front of us as he was leaving". The boys had stopped shaking at this point, as they could accept Link's logic, but they still hid behind him. "Plus, I've seen so many strange things in my long life, and death, that this meeting isn't really that shocking".

Evan, whose fear was ebbing away, turned to the Happy Mask Salesman, "Okay, so…you're here, and I'll roll with that. It's just…are you…angry at us-er, uh, me, still?" Evan seemed to shrink in on himself at the question.

The Happy Mask Salesman had stopped ringing his hands, "Am I…angry?" His eyes opened to reveal angry, bloodshot orbs, his grin instantly became a frown "Am I angry that you knocked me out cold in the forest?! Stealing a mask that I had spent years trying to collect, and used its dark and malicious powers to try and destroy a world?!" The Happy Mask Salesman was looming over the quartet, Link's arms spread protectively over the fairies and Evan. Then the Happy Mask Salesman's eyes snapped shut, and his faced gained its jovial expression once more, "Of course not," Evan and the others were looking on in worry, "In the end, everything worked out for the best, and I got my mask back".

Evan and Tael blinked at the sudden change in mood, but Link, and Tatl to an extent, took it in stride. Link then asked, "Well, would you like to travel with us? Its safer to travel in a group".

The Happy Mask Salesman nodded his head, "That would be fine, thank you".

Link nodded in response, and led the way. After a few minutes of walking, he turned to look at the Happy Mask Salesman, "By the way, what's your name? I don't want to always have to refer to you as 'the Happy mask Salesman'".

The Happy Mask Salesman thought on the subject, as if trying to remember if he had any way to identify himself other than by his occupation. He nodded before grinning to Link, "You can call me Moto".

Link smiled in response, "Well, it's nice to see you again, Moto". Evan and the fairies were still using Link as a shield, but did greet the newly named Moto. They then continued on their way, heading deeper into the forest.

 **Line Break**

The sun had set a few hours ago, and though all of them could go for days without rest (Link especially, if his countless days tirelessly fixing Termina were any indication) they decided to set up camp for the night, if only to avoid aggravating the local wild life.

They were next to the fire, Link sitting up, Evan lying on a log with Tatl and Tael, and Moto propped up by his massive backpack. All were gazing at the serene flames, enjoying the soft crackle of the burning wood. Moto broke the silence, "If it is no trouble, might I see the newest masks you have in your collection?" Link and Evan looked at the man, then at each other, before shrugging and pulling out their three new masks and handing them to Moto. Moto began appraising the Skull Kid mask, "Ah! What a delightful mask, brimming with the mischievousness of childhood, not knowing or caring for right or wrong". He moved on to the Golden Wolf mask, "Ooh, a very serious mask, yes indeed! Its lone, watchful eye seeks out those it can protect and guide". He finally reached the Stalfos mask, "Hmm! This is a very peculiar mask. Its looks very menacing, of that there is no doubt. Yet, it seeks only to teach, and wants nothing more than to be used for good". He reached for another mask, then frowned, "…Now Link, I am sure I asked for all your new masks, did I not?" Evan and the fairies were confused, but Link understood, and reached into his bag. He then pulled out a mask with a striking similarity to his own face, save for the white hair, white eyes, and markings on its face. Moto held the mask, "Oh my!" His grin grew large, "This is a very powerful, and very dark mask. Certainly not to be taken lightly, no, that would be your downfall". He looked to Link, the dim glow of the fire shadowing all but his grin, "Be careful my friend, you were very lucky when you used this mask to save Termina, otherwise even you might have fallen to its might". He handed the masks back to Link, who stared at the Fierce Deity mask for a while, gazing into its almost dead eyes, before putting it, and the others, away.

Link cleared his throat, "Speaking of Termina. How is…that mask?" Evan stiffened at the turn the conversation was taking.

Moto's grin shrank a bit, but he began to rummage through his backpack. He then pulled out a large ornate box, with various markings etched on its sides. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a key, and stuck it into the box's keyhole. It opened to reveal a smaller box with spikes on the top. Moto pressed his hand on it, and as his blood seeped into the smaller box it glowed red, before clicking open. He pulled out a bundle of cloth, and unraveled it, to reveal Majora's mask, in all its unholy glory.

Evan was beginning to shake at the sight of the mask, with Tatl and Tael trying to comfort him. Link broke the silence that permeated the camp, "You…keep it with you?" Moto nodded. "Why?"

Moto frowned, still looking at the mask, "Safety I suppose, pride filling in the gaps. I spent so much time and effort, among other things, to have this mask in my possession, and could not bear to part with it, even after all that occurred because of it. Besides, I…worry…" Link's eyes narrowed, "Though I said the evil in the mask had vanished, I cannot help but feel I was wrong; that to this day it is biding its time, waiting to wreak havoc once more," Moto gave a shuddering sigh, before he put the mask back into its cage. "…Why don't we all get some sleep, hmm?" The others were all too willing to comply, and pushed the conversation away from their minds.

 **Line Break**

As the sun rose the group had cleaned up their camp and continued on their way. Evan had a restless sleep, the memories of Majora haunting his dreams, but he stayed silent, taking comfort in the fact that his friends would keep him safe.

They continued on for a few miles, when they heard someone shouting from behind them. They turned around to see a man in simple brown and white clothing run towards them, "Hello! Can I ask you something?" They stopped to let the man catch up. He slid to a stop, hands on his knees, and looked at Link, panting, "You there, ***** **whew** ***** would you be willing ***huff*** to lend a hand to my ***** **pant** ***** village? We are in ***huff*** desperate need of assistance". Link was about to say that he would, but then remembered that he was with company. Tatl and Tael were resting in his hat, but he felt them tap his head twice, indicating they were okay with helping out. Evan just shrugged his shoulders, content to follow Link where he went. Moto just grinned, saying, "Ah well, it would appear that this is where we part. Of course, it need not be forever. Besides, I have places to go, masks to sell, and happiness to spread!" Moto began to walk deeper into the trees, but he looked back, "And always remember-"

"Believe in our strengths" Link finished with a smile.

Moto grin grew in response. He then moved forward, disappearing into the forest. Evan then said, "No matter what happens, that guy will always be creepy".

Link smirked, "Yeah…" He then turned to the man that ran up to them, who had regained his breath. "Lead the way".

 **A/N: I have always liked the Happy Mask Salesman. There are just so many questions and mysteries surrounding his character. BTW, the name Moto was not chosen at random, just so you know. Some of you may be able to discern why I have chosen to call him that. Be sure to leave a review. Later.**


	9. Why The Long Break? Answers inside

Autnor's Note:

Hey, so this story has been on a very long hiatus, and I am sending this out to explain.

In short...I fucked up. When I started this story I was full of ideas and ways to have Link and company interact with all that Fiore had to offer, when I realized the series, as far as I can tell, is far from over. It intimidated me, there were/are a lot of things that either haven't been revealed or that I have yet to understand, and that's not even mentioning all the supplemental material I haven't so much as looked at.

I started to make up excuses for why I hadn't gotten caught up, and in the delays "(Actual) Ninja Spider-Man" became a thing, and since it involves a completed series and a comic book character whose been around so long that he's basically FanFic public domain, it was a lot easier to develop.

Another point, is that after looking back on my previous chapters, I realized I could have done a lot better, but that may also be due to the fact that those are some of my earlier pieces, so yeah. There are also plot points that do not mesh together as well as I had originally hoped.

Bottom line, I need to change some shit. And whether that means revamping the story in its entirety, or putting it up for adoption, we'll see.

If anyone is interested in adopting it, or has any suggestions, send a PM.

Thank you for your time,

Lets Do That Again

(P.S: My reboot 'Fairies Do Not Have Tails' is up and running).


End file.
